


Dancing on My Own

by IvanW



Series: Song Inspired Fics [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Breakup, Dancing, M/M, Makeup, One-Shots, Romance, Song Inspired, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Inspired by the song, Dancing on My Own





	Dancing on My Own

Spock wasn’t even sure how he had let this happen. It hadn’t been his intention.

Things had been hot and heavy between him and Jim Kirk. Perhaps a little too hot and heavy and so, since Spock worried about appearances, and about Jim passing his tests for the semester at the Academy, he had suggested they take a break. Spock had meant to imply it was temporary, but Jim had gotten that shuttered closed off look he sometimes got and hadn’t spoken to Spock since. Had refused all communications with Spock.

Then Spock had heard through others that Jim was dating someone else. Spock had been…heartbroken. That hadn’t been what he meant to happen at all.

So, when Nyota had suggested they begin spending time together, Spock had seen no reason not to do so.

Until Nyota had invited him to this club, pulled him onto the dance floor, and kissed him.

Startled, Spock pulled her hands down from around his neck, and stepped back. “Nyota, I…”

Her hands went up to her face. “Oh. Spock. I’m sorry.”

“It is I who apologize. I have given you the wrong idea. It was…my error.” Spock looked around, trying to find a place off the dance floor where he could speak to her more privately. It was then that he spotted Jim, looking absolutely devastated, right before he turned and fled the club.

Nyota followed Spock’s gaze. She looked back at Spock. “You’re still in love with Kirk, aren’t you?”

Spock did not reply but he didn’t need to, not really.

“You should go after him, Spock.” She touched his arm. “Before it’s too late and you both regret something.”

He opened his mouth to argue, then nodded, and hurried off the dance floor and to the exit.

There were two directions Jim could have gone and though Spock was unsure which way to choose, he went to the right toward a courtyard. It was later and hardly anyone was around.

By instinct he had chosen this way, and he had been right.

In the middle of the courtyard was a large, old fountain. Jim was next to it but he wasn’t standing or sitting. Instead he was swaying as though dancing to some invisible music.

When Spock approached him, he looked over, but continued his dancing.

“Jim.”

“I…heard you were with her.” Jim gave a little gasp. “I didn’t believe it until I saw you kiss her.”

“She kissed me.”

Jim shook his head. “I knew it was stupid to come there tonight. But-but Sulu said you were there, with her, and I just had to see it.”

“It is not at all what you think you saw.”

“No?” He stopped dancing then. “I was there a while. At the club. You two were so engrossed you didn’t even see me. Is that why you broke up with me?”

“Ashaya, I did not break up with you. That was…I made a mistake. I thought…we spent so much time together I thought I was interfering with your studies.”

“Did I ever say you were?”

“No. But both Dr. McCoy and Captain Pike implied that.”

“_What_?”

“I thought a short break would benefit you and there had been whisperings about the inappropriateness of our relationship. I did not intend to break up and have-have felt bereft that you thought that was my intention.”

Jim took a step closer to him. “What was all Uhura then?”

“There had been indications you were dating others and Nyota expressed a desire to go out a few times.” Spock paused. “I did not realize until tonight that she meant more than as friends. Jim, my preference is for…males.” He paused again. “My preference is for you.”

Jim laughed then and it sounded a bit hysterical. “Spock, I’ve been…you broke my heart.”

Spock felt an ache in his side as he reached for Jim. “I am sorry.”

Jim kissed him, deeply, thoroughly. “Don’t be sorry. Just mend it.”

Spock pulled Jim close, burying his face in Jim’s throat. “T’hy’la.”

“What does that word mean? You’ve said it before.”

Spock pulled back only far enough to kiss Jim’s jaw. “Come home with me. And I will show you.”

“What about Uhura?”

“She told me to go after you. She knows it is you I love. And always will.”

Jim smiled. It lit up his face. “I love you, too. Yes, Spock. I’ll go home with you.”

“And perhaps, you can stay there. With me.”

Jim took Spock’s hand as they walked out of the courtyard. “You want me to move in?”

“Yes. Jim. What were you doing by the fountain?”

“Dancing. On my own.” He laughed. It was lighter than his earlier laugh. “Never mind. Come on, Professor. I’m dying for you. I’ll beg if you want.”

Spock moistened his lips. “I do want.”

And Jim laughed again. It warmed and loosened Spock’s heart. They quickened their steps for home. 


End file.
